Sudden acoustical shocks, such as a gun blast, explosion, or other high decibel sounds can cause hearing damage and disorientation. Accordingly, a system that can monitor the environment and electrically vary the level of attenuation of the sound heard by a user prior to the shock arriving would be useful.